


Caresses face in despair

by Maya_Desires



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluffy, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Tony is sick, and Steve knows better than to rely on WebMD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sick! So dead tired...puppies are tiring how do I train them? How am I going to survive this? How do I get him to stop biting me? Basically, the author is tired.  
> Anyways, I wrote a fluffy piece cause I am so dead tired.  
> Notes: A prompt fill for my Cap-IM Bingo square - 'picture of Ironman facepalming'

 “Wake up! Wake up!! WAKE UP YOU METAL MAN--

Before Steve could complete his sentence he was smacked in the face dead on with a pillow.

“Ouch! That actually hurt,” Steve gave a faked pained expression looking at the direction where pillow had flown at him.

“Oh, but did you die?” Tony replied half smiling before turning away and burrowing deeper into his blankets

“Oh, my apple pie! Seriously??” Steve closed the door behind him before taking long strides towards the bed jumping on it and climbing under the blanket.

Tony didn’t even stir or give space to Steve, and completely ignored him sighing sleepily. What he didn’t know was that Steve didn’t have the patience to be ignored this morning. He didn’t even expect that Steve would put his cold hand under his shirt.

“Holy capsicle!! Dumbass get away from me.” Tony moved away to the edge of the bed escaping cold hands.

Steve stifled his laughter, “What? the brave metal man warrior is scared of the cold? Poor baby.”

Tony groaned covering his face with his hands and hiding his smile, “First of all, it’s Ironman. I know you know this. Do you really want to start the war?”

Steve looked at sleepy Tony glaring at him. He looked adorable…looked cute sniffling with his even more messy hair, teary eyes, slightly red nose, coughing lips…wait coughing lips?

“Tony...baby are you sick??” Steve rubbed his hands together before putting his wrist against Tony’s forehead.

“No! You are at fault of th-*sneezes repeatedly*-issh. Oh, fuck my life.”

“Oh my god you are sick. You are burning. Wait how am I at fault??” Steve got off the bed, searching for cold medicine and cough syrup. He put the thermometer in Tony’s mouth giving a stern look warning him not to take it out.

“Just because.”

“What do you mean just because? I was the one who ate the ice-cream outside in the freezing cold. I opened the car window. I was behind sneezing child. I was in the elevator with that gross man who coughed in my very personal space.”

Tony raised his brows at that and grinned at realisation dawn on Steve’s beautiful flushed face. He really likes Steve blushing, one of the amazing indicator of what a filthy mind he got.

Steve facepalmed muttering to himself before looking at Tony, “Not like that, pervert! Even being sick doesn’t stop you from being a pervert.”

Tony rolled his eyes before he groaned loudly, “It is your fault. Who told you to be so cute? Or deliriously sexy? Shut your nuisances, it even hurts to roll my eyes at you.”

*beep* *beep* *beep*

“Shut up.” Steve took out the beeping thermometer and poured bitter liquid down Tony throat before he could utter another word.

“Now some get rest. That should ease your throat from coughing your lung out. I will get you warm ginger tea and chicken soup. We need to break your fever before it gets worse.” Steve checked the temperature before taking out his phone typing in it.

“Ordering the chicken soup, right?? I don’t wanna get more sick…” Tony grumbled earning himself a swift hit on the head with his own pillow.

“Ouch!! I have a migraine…is this any way to behave with a sick person?!!?” Tony yelled at retreating back of Steve before snuggling under his blanket.

“Idiot…” Steve didn’t want to show it but he was worried when he left his room to make tea. He was googling every little symptom he noted. He frowned at the list of diagnosis.

‘Okay, that’s wrong. He doesn’t have lung cancer. Omg, what if he does? He used to drink! Wait that would be liver damage right? Steve…you are being paranoid. He just has a common cold. Or maybe it is bronchitis!

“Don’t even think about taking me to doctor.”

Steve turned around noticing Tony looking at him. He looked so pale and seem to be sweating more now.

“Why? You would feel better.”

Tony rolled his eyes and motion for Steve to come to bed, “Just order the soup, and cuddle me.” Steve smiled and moved under the blankets and holding Tony lightly but close to him.

Tony grinned up at him continuing, “I also really badly want to see if you can get rid of your migraine and sickness from hot, rough sex.”

“Pervert.”


End file.
